Paint My World
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: Even blind people can see, with a little help.


I can't remember what it looks like anymore. The world, it's all black… the only color I cam remember after three months of being blind. I can't remember blue or red or white... Anything. Just black, if you can ever call black a color.

That's what he told her. And only her. He told her his weakness, and allowed her to hurt for him.

"Well here." She said one day while sitting in the cafeteria with her Colonel at lunch. There was nothing at first. And then a gentle touch to the wrist made the man jump slightly. He felt a hand wrap itself around its wrist and pull him from the lunch table.

"Hawkeye, where are you-"

"Just trust me, sir." She spoke sweetly, cutting him off. Although he had no idea where they were going, Roy allowed his subordinate to lead him around in what seemed to him as a dark abyss. Her touch, it was almost like a light. A lighthouse in a storm. Guiding him and leading him. He allowed it. What else was there to do?

Roy kept walking, following the blonde woman as she made a sudden sharp turn and pushed through something hard and solid. He heard the creak of the hinges and recognized it. The kitchen door perhaps? Still he followed her. He tool in every sensation she brought to him, the ease he felt when she led him, the tingles he got where her hands gently touché d him on the shoulders and small of him back, apparently guiding him somewhere still. He felt his backside press up against something hard and rectangular. A counter?

"Are we in the kitchen?" asked Roy.

"Yes we are." He heard her answer back. Her voice was sweet.

Roy shifted on the counter. "Are we supposed to be in here?"

"When has that ever mattered to you?" Riza said, mocking him. Roy smirked but changed the direction of the conversation.

"So why are we in the kitchen, lieutenant?" he asked. He suddenly became very aware of her warm presence in front of him.

"We're going to bring some color back into your world." He felt the gentle touch on his wrist again, pulling it forward, towards her. Roy allowed his hand to be guided by the woman until she held it in place, and then flipped it over so his palm was facing the ceiling. In it, she placed something soft in his hand.

"White." She heard her say tenderly to him. Roy took a minute and really felt it. Of course he knew, in actuality, that it was just a dishcloth. But the feeling of it, added with the word, created a whole new meaning for it. Suddenly, he remembered white. What it looked like. He could see it. The white snow that covered Central in the winter time. The white paper Riza made him file every other day… or used to anyways. The white clouds that filled the skies of Central on a crisp decent day.

"I can see it." Roy whispered. Riza smiled. Slowly she removed the towel from his hand, replacing it with something cold and slick. Ice? He thought.

"Blue." She said, closing his hand around the bits of ice. As it started to melt, the water running through his fingers, he remembered the running water of the streams and rivers, the friendly blue eyes of some of the Amestrians, the deep blue of his uniform.. he could see it all. Roy smiled. He heard Riza's beautiful laugh as she took the ice cubes in his mind. This time instead of replacing it with another object, she slipped her own hand into his and closed her left over hand around them.

"Yellow." She told him.

They were warm and soft. Quiet hands. This single touch was so comforting. Like a tiny light that lit up the corner of his dark mind. A star. A small sun. She held it for a minute longer before she, almost reluctantly let go of his hand. Roy found himself not wanting it to leave. The feeling. The touch. He found himself reaching out slightly for it as he heard the clink of her boots on the kitchen floor.

"Riza?" he asked.

"I'm still here, sir." Was her reply. Roy remained silent. He listened to the sound of glass clinking against steel. Jars? He heard her boots again and soon felt the warming comfort of her presence in front of him.

"Green." She said. She held something under his nose. Roy took in a deep breath. Peppermint. It smelled sweet and wild, reminding him of the forests and green grass. He took another breath. Christmas. It just smelled so wonderful. He smiled.

"Last one." He heard her say as she set down the peppermint leaf. Roy suddenly became very aware of her getting close to him, pressing her body up against his. He felt her smooth gently hands on his neck, sending chills of pleasure throughout his body. He felt her tepid breath on his lips when she spoke to him, her voice a very light murmur of sound.

"Red." She breathed. With one, fluid motion, Riza closed the gap between them. Roy melted. One hand wrapped around her lower back in and instant, the other placed delicately on her hip. Fireworks exploded in his mind as he lit up with the firey red flame of passion. Roy ran his tounge gently anlong Riza's lower lip. When she gasped Roy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The two of them stayed back in the kitchen for sometime, together. When their lips finally parted, Roy had tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you." Was all he could think to say. Riza looked closely into his eyes, and she found the spark, that beautiful, exciting sparkle in Roy's eyes that had been missing for so long.

"You're welcome, sir." She sad. Even a blind mans eyes can shine bright enough to outshine any star.


End file.
